1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of improving a display quality, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are widely used in various fields today. A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), typically includes a display substrate and an opposite substrate with a liquid crystal layer interposed between them. The display substrate may have electric field generating electrodes such as a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode formed on it.
When a voltage is applied to the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode, an electric field forms between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode in the liquid crystal layer. The arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is altered in response to the electric field, and thus light transmittance through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted by controlling the polarization of an incident light. This way, desired images are displayed.
Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be operated in a vertically aligned (VA) mode by an electric field formed between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode. In the VA mode, in the absence of an electric field between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode, a display panel may display a black image. When a horizontal electric field is formed between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode, the display panel may display an image that falls in a range of gray-scale levels.
Often, a display panel includes a display area displaying the image and a peripheral area surrounding the display area.
When a first voltage and a second voltage are provided to the second pixel electrode, power lines transmitting the first and second voltages are disposed in one direction, for example a horizontal direction or a vertical direction (in plan view). Thus, delays in transmission of the first and second voltages through the power lines may occur. Due to this delay, the second pixel electrode may be charged at a slower rate at one side of the display area than at another side, undesirably lowering the overall display quality.
In addition, when different voltages are applied to the first and second pixel electrodes, a horizontal electric field forms between a data line and the first pixel electrode and between the data line and the second pixel electrode. These horizontal electric fields may cause undesirable light leakage.